


Aren’t You Jealous?

by Ignithrowaway



Series: Together All Over Again(Gon x Killua) [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Arguing, Best Friends, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28187970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ignithrowaway/pseuds/Ignithrowaway
Summary: Gon tells Killua he has a girlfriend to see if Killua will be jealous.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Series: Together All Over Again(Gon x Killua) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064969
Comments: 1
Kudos: 94





	Aren’t You Jealous?

**Author's Note:**

> This would be a Modern au.

“You aren’t Jealous?”

“Of course I’m jealous. You’re in a relationship that makes you happy, I’m not. How could I, a currently single guy, not at least be a little jealous?” Killua barked, laying in the grass of the hill.

Gon had lied to Killua about getting a girlfriend. Not only was he not interested in anyone that wasn’t his best friend, he also was gay, not bi. So he had no interest in girls like that anyway. He told Killua he was gay years ago, Killua saying he was as well. They each told each other things before anyone else, but understood when the other didn’t. Some things need to be spoken about to the right people, but they always told each other second at least. Atop the hill they’ve been going to since they first hung out, Gon wanted to see Killua’s reaction to if he got a girlfriend. He wasn’t sure why but he expected some jealousy, a bit of anger, and a lot of surprise.

“You aren’t curious as to who she is?”

“If you wanted me to know, you’d tell me. Plus I’ll know eventually so there’s no need to push for it. We are best friends after all, I’m sure you’ll want me to meet her.” 

Beneath his calm exterior, Killua was increasingly envious of whoever this girl was. She got the best catch and barely knew the half of it. Handsome, kind, generous. The only downsides are his troubles in complex issues and his risk taking, everything else could be reigned in for the most part— at least Killua could always reign things like his anger or selfishness in. Mostly. And this young man was all hers. It was infuriating. Killua had planned to confess on Gon’s 17th birthday on the birthday card he was gonna get him with his present. Of course this girl takes him first. It was only a week away from May 5th too.

“I guess that’s true. I would want you to meet her eventually.”

“Would?” Killua heard would. Would? Doesn’t he mean ‘do’? Why is he using future tense?

Killua sat up from his laying down, sprawled out, now lifting his torso onto his elbows, back lifted from the grass slightly. Looking at his best friend who’s head turns in the grass. Gon always preferred to have his head in the grass rather than propped up by his hands. Gon was laying on his back to his left, both looking at the clouds after a long jog. Gon seemed to not get Killua’s question.

“Yeah, I would want you to meet her.” Gon restated. 

“Gon. You mean ‘do’. Unless... she doesn’t exist? Are you saying ‘would’ because if you had a girlfriend you’d want me to meet her?” Killua felt like he hit him straight on the nose when he saw Gon’s face turn a slight red. Bingo.

Gon turned his head towards the clouds. The day wasn’t too cloudy nor too bright. It was a nice spring day that allowed them both to just relax. Gon himself, however, had not only been caught on his lie, but basically admitted it through his incorrect verbiage when he wasn’t thinking. Whoops. “I… may have lied about having a girlfriend.” Gon said, avoiding Killua’s gaze.

“Why? You haven’t lied about this to anyone else have you?” Killua really hoped Gon learned from the last time they had to keep up a lie. It was not fun trying to remember who they did and didn’t tell the lie to. The truth was always better, less work to put up with. That’s what they both learned from their first and what he thought would be their last web of lies.

“No, just you. I thought that… maybe you’d be a bit jealous that I was dating someone.” Gon said, looking at Killua in the eyes then immediately darting his gaze away. He started to bring his hands onto his stomach and twiddle his fingers. Looking at them and lifting his head a bit.

“Well. I guess you can call that successful.” Killua said, sitting up fully. His legs criss cross applesauce, hands behind him for support. Looking at Gon, cheeks blooming a bright red like food coloring being dropped into water. Gon couldn’t help but stare intently at the color on the cheeks of his best friend and wonder what it would be like to touch them, caress them, squish them a little and place a kiss there and slowly progress onto his lips. Then what Killua said finally registered.

“Wait—what? But you barely reacted at all! That wasn’t a success!” Gon said as he quickly rocked back and forward into sitting criss cross applesauce like Killua, though instead of his hands behind him, he sat straight and had his hands in the air for emphasis.

“I said I was jealous, didn’t I?” Killua shot back, looking at Gon with an increasing blush. This wasn’t good for his heart, especially when Gon started to pout after what he said. He wanted to kiss him. Not hard, but softly. He wanted to take relationships naturally, so he never let his mind wander too much beyond a nice make out, though sometimes his hormones got the better of him when porn online couldn’t. And, god, could porn not.

“Killua, that wasn’t jealousy. Your expression barely changed! Normally when you're jealous, like when a girl confessed to me that one time, you look livid!” Gon was still waving his hands around for emphasis, making Killua follow them with his eyes. He blushed a bit more, realizing he just admitted he was watching Killua at the time, not realizing that Killua being jealous then was a big give away to Killua’s own secret. Gon’s cheeks and ears now both a bright red, almost as bad as Killua’s. But not quite.

Killua could admit he felt a little called out at that, his blush definitely crawling down his neck and swallowing his ears. He also noticed Gon’s blush was growing. Deciding the only way to get Gon back was to respond with what Gon does, “Oh yeah? What about you? When I got confessed to after school a few weeks ago you looked like you were ready to strangle the poor woman! You even clenched your fists before I responded to reject her!”

“Well I don’t want anyone to take you from me!” Gon was no longer thinking, not that he really was to begin with. He stood up at his own declaration. “Isn’t it natural to get mad when someone else tries to take someone you love away from you?”

Killua, similarly not thinking, stood up to match Gon. Both were close in height, six foot for both, Killua closing in on six-one while Gon just got to six foot. Both at eye level of the other.

“Of course it's natural! Why do you think I acted how I did? I didn’t want you to say yes and date her instead of me!” Killua pointed his finger at Gon’s chest, both close to the other, one forearm apart. Their faces, a little leaned forward for both of them. Not incredibly close, but decently so. Then it clicked in Killua’s mind what he just said, though clearly not in Gon’s. Killua’s eyes widened as he opened his mouth slightly, like he was gonna speak, but failed to do so. Blush now across his entire face and down to his collarbone.

“I didn’t want anyone else to date you either! And I wanted to see if you felt the same, so I lied and said I had a girlfriend! If it wasn’t me, I didn’t want you to go out with anyone!” Pointing his index finger into Killua’s chest. It was Gon’s turn to gape at what he just said, blush now covering both cheeks, ears, and nose. He couldn’t believe he just admitted it. His eyes widened, then softened as he calmed down from his yelling and looked at the incredible looking best friend in front of him. He decided now was as good a time as any since he already just confessed pretty much.

“Gon… do we—” Killua started, having already calmed down thanks to the shock of his own confession. Thanks to that, he was able to digest what Gon had said to him. To say he was over the moon wouldn’t do his happiness justice.

“Killua, I’m in love with you.” Gon took Killua’s still pointing right hand in his left and Killua’s left in his right, bringing them together. It was around one in the afternoon, so if this went south he had plenty of time to work through it today. He completely forgot what Killua had said.

“Gon. I love you too.” Killua answered. Both blushes began to subside at each other’s words. The red sourced at the cheeks rescinding back to them. Now, both were only red on the slightly fuzzy cheeks they both had from shaved facial hair.

Gon finally remembered what Killua had yelled. That in combination with Killua’s new confession made him absolutely elated. In a burst of confidence and happiness, Gon scooped Killua up by his torso and spun around with Killua in his arms, hugging him tightly. Both 16 year olds giggling happily as their feelings had been the same for each other. Upon being set down, Killua squished Gon’s cheeks and kissed him a lot rougher than he ever thought he would, but neither cared. They could date, they could kiss, they could be together, and - Gon would never admit to this but - he had already begun to plan a wedding in his mind. He and Killua had been best friends for nearly a decade now. He knew Killua would be his one and only.

Killua couldn’t remember a better time in his life than now. Making out with his best friend and long time crush. He wasn’t sure if anything could match the lightness he felt when Gon picked him up, the relief that Gon loved him too, the excitement to, hopefully, get married someday and spend the rest of his life with the best friend he could’ve ever asked for. He felt like he could bound to space and back for Gon, and he knew he always would if it meant being with this incredible young man. And the best part was he didn’t have to do anything anymore. Just do whatever feels natural now, and ask him out.

Upon the disconnect of their lips due to purple faces, both were panting. Looking at each other in awe.

“So..” Gon started, “when’s our first date?”

Killua snorted as he tried to catch his breath, both leaning on each other. Killua’s hands had moved from Gon’s cheeks to - now - his shoulders. Trying to not collapse on the grass, leaning slightly into Gon. Gon himself was doing just as well, hands on Killua’s waist and leaning slightly into him. Both leaning in balanced them out.

“Depends,” Killua said between pants as he brought his left hand to Gon’s right cheek, “when do you want it to be?”

Gon checked his phone. 1:35pm. They could squeeze a date in today, and maybe one tomorrow, and the day after!

“Right now!” Gon said, placing his hands on Killua’s cheeks and giving him a quick kiss. 

“Then what’re we waiting for? Let’s go!” Both beamed at each other. As Gon took Killua’s left hand from his right cheek using his right hand, intertwining their fingers and giving a tight squeeze. Killua followed suit. And they rushed down the hill they were on side by side. Do they know where their first date will be? Not a clue. But they’ll be together, so it doesn’t really matter to either of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in the spur of the moment. Will I write more? Idfk. Also, I wrote this, didn’t look it over, nor did I edit it nor do I plan to do so. This is a first draft and shall stay as such. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this little bit I thought of.


End file.
